Broken
by We'rekindacrazylikethat
Summary: Tris had a hard past. She has no more family and no more home. She lives alone in the woods, with help from her friend Percy. She's going to Roth high, and life's already hard enough being teenager. But when her friends start asking questions, will she shut them out? Or will she let down her walls, and risk the thought of getting broken again...
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

**Tris POV**

**When I woke up, it was still raining outside, the perfect time for a ride. I checked the clock. 4:30, perfect.**

**I got up, got dressed in a black shirt that said "Fear God Alone", black skinny jeans, and a black vest. Then I grabbed my black locket and pulled it under my shirt, so no one could see.**

**Then I brushed my hair and walked out of pine trees. There was a full grown forest growing, and I had built a house there with scrap wood 1/3 in.**

**I jumped on my motorcycle for a ride to Percy's.**

**I walked into his pizzeria, instantly overwhelmed by the smell of basil and tomatoes.**

**"Hi Perce," I said to my friend, who had grown to be like a brother to me. He was my closest friend, and the only person who knew everything about me.**

**"Can't sleep again?" He asked. I had been coming here often every week at 5 am for pizza, and advice.**

**"Yeah, I keep thinking about them." Them referred to my parents who were killed when I was 13.**

**I had the common sense to change my name and run, so Julia, my foster family agent, couldn't place me in a home.**

**"Don't worry, the nightmares will go away soon." I sure hope so. I grabbed a slice of cheese pizza and a sprite, and put the money in the counter. **

**We eat in silence, and at 7 I drive off to school for my first day.**

**PAGE BREAK**

**I ride in to school on my motorcycle, and when I take off my helmet, I shake out my long blond hair. Cliche, I know. But if the people at school knew the truth about me, I would be toast.**

**I walked over to a group of people, and a tan girl ran over to hug me. "Hi Christina!" I said to my perky friend. "Hi Six. Wanna go shopping after school? You don't have any excuses!"**

**"Umm, I have something after school." "What?" "Not telling." I say with a smirk.**

**We walk to our new lockers. "Did you hear there's a new guy coming today?" Marlene, my other friend says.**

**"No, what about him?" I say, while stuffing books into a powder blue locker. "His name's Four." "Four?" Christina snorted. "What's up with all the numbers for names?" **

**"Yes, like the number." A deep voice said behind us. "I'm Four." Oh. He had mysterious blue eyes, and I could see a small scar poking out from under his black shirt.**

**"Oh, you're Dauntless too!" said Marlene. She took his schedule. "It looks like you have gym next, with us." **

**We all walked off to gym class.**

**PAGE BREAK TO AFTER SCHOOL BECAUSE I CAN**

**I drove to Percy's pizzeria after school, to work my shift. This is how I pay off Percy for the money he lends me.**

**Suddenly, Uriah walked in. "Six, you work here?" I sighed. "Yeah, I have to pay Percy back for a HUGE favor I owe him." **

**He laughs. "What'd you do, rob him?" "No... But I owe him like, 2 thousand bucks." "Woah." **

**"Yeah. So what kind of pizza do you want?" **

**"Um, pepperoni with breadsticks and a dr pepper?" I rung him up on the cash register. "20.25."**

**I went to the back and put the pizza in the oven, then grabbed the breadsticks and soda and passed it over the counter. **

**"It'll be done in a minute. So, what'd you do all summer?" "Not much, I helped Zeke fix his car. My mom took me to the beach. You?" I winced when he said mom.**

**"Um, I read The Hunger Games and worked here." The oven dinged and I took out the pizza. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." He said after handing me a wad of cash.**

**"Yeah, I guess. Bye." I sat down and waited for the next customer.**

**DON'T MIND ME, I'M JUST A PAGEBREAK**

**In the morning, I woke up to a strong headache. It was 6:30 am, so I grabbed the first things I saw, a black t-shirt that had Dauntless flames on the front, and Dauntless cake on the back.**

**Then I put on black jeans and black sneakers. I called Percy to tell him I'm okay, and then drove off to school.**

**I walked into school, and found It was almost the end of second period. Great, I thought sarcastically. Great, great, great. **

**"Miss B-" Ms. Johanna started."Call me Six." I said firmly. "Okay. SIX. Care to explain why you're late?" **

**"Mm, not really." I said, staring ahead at the clock. The class laughed. The bell rung. Finally.**

**As I walked to the training room, a class for advanced students, I could feel a presence behind me. I turned around and was met by Four's wonderful eyes.**

**"Um, hi F-Four, looking for something?" I say, stuttering. "Nope, just going to my next class." He said, smiling. I turned back and walked into the room.**

**"Finally! Six, can you show these students what TALENT is? Asked Coach Eric. "Sure," I said, walking to the front. Four looked at me, confused.**

**I grabbed 3 knives and threw them straight into the middle of the wooden target.**

**Then I punched the punching bag so hard it fell off its hook, and finally, I ran up the wall and tackled the tackling dummy. **

**Then I sat down and yawned. Coach just smirked. "Today we're going to learn how to shoot a gun."**

**After shooting perfectly several shots, I put the gun down and walked over to Eric, who was beckoning me. Four glanced in my direction, then turned back to the target.**

**"Yes?" I asked. "I need to talk to you at lunch." He says, smirking.**

**I groaned. "Not again. I am perfectly fine with the position I hold now."**

**"That's what I thought. But I still need to talk to you." He said, smiling.**

**Class ended, and I walked into the cafeteria.**

**I looked around for Eric.**

**He was seated alone in the corner, so I walked over to him.**

**Christina raised an eyebrow from across the room. I ignored her.**

**"Hey Eric. What now?" I said, sliding into the seat across him.**

**He smiled. "I really think you should try the job. It pays well, and I'll help you through it." **

**"Eric, you know I can't. Not after what Marcus did." I winced, thinking of him.**

**Eric placed his hand on top of mine, and looked in my eyes.**

**"Just a few days. It's a great opportunity, and you could pay back your friend." He said, hopeful.**

**His eyes were an icy blue, that would look malicious to people who didn't know him. But I did, and to me, those eyes were warm and welcoming. He was my best friend.**

**I felt so safe with him. "I'll try it." I said, smiling and staring into his eyes. "Next week?" He asked. "Next week." I said, grinning uncontrollably.**

**I stood up, and walked to my locker.**

**PAGE BREAKY **

**Christina walked over to me. "What was that about?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows.**

**"Nothing," I said.**

**"I don't believe you." She said.**

**Zeke came over. "Does Trissy have a little boyfriend?" He teased.**

**Christina laughed.**

**"Stop it." I tried to say seriously, but couldn't stop smiling.**

**"Tris, are you guys together?" Christina asked, serious now.**

**"No, we're just friends. He offered to help me with something, and I agreed." I said, taking out my books.**

**"Okay." She said, not convinced, but didn't push me any further.**

**We walked to class, and on the way there, I saw somebody familiar.**

**"Peeta!" I screamed and wrapped him in a hug. "I haven't seen you in years!" I said.**

**He hugged me back and said, "Tris, as much as I miss you, I have to get to class. Text me later?" **

**"Of course." I said, smiling. Christina looked at me smirking.**

**"Is HE your boyfriend?" She asked. **

**I rolled my eyes. "For goodness sake Christina, I don't have a boyfriend!" I said.**

**I left her in the hall and walked to Geometry.**

**PAGE BREAK TO NIGHT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up, I grab the first thing I see and drive to the pizzeria,where Percy is waiting for me.

"Hi." He says. "Um, wanna help me make a pizza?" He asked, looking up.

"Sure." I say after a moment of silence. We turn on some music and have a little fun with it. We don't even notice when a customer comes in.

They laugh, and I look up. It's Peeta. "Still working here?" He asked.

"Yup. The next pie won't be ready for a couple minutes." I gave him a smile.

"How's...Katniss?" I guessed, trying to remember the name of his girlfriend.

"She's good. Listen, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over Friday for Truth or Dare? You could bring friends if you want." He offered.

This took me by surprise. I thought he knew I wasn't a party person.

"Well, maybe. I might be working that day." I said, mixing some sauce.

"You can go if you want. I understand, high school parties are a blast." Percy said from the back.

"Uh, okay!" I said. I'd have to ask Christina to help me get ready. I smiled and took the pizza out. Peeta bought a slice and paid, then left.

PAGEBREAKY

I walked into gym, tired and bored. "Hey Eric," I said, sitting down next to him and watching as the other teens threw knives at targets.

"Hey Tris, wanna help me teach them the next throwing technique?"

Wow. He doesn't even let Lauren teach them when they were dating.

"Sure." I say, with a little too much enthusiasm. He smiles at me.

"All right nerds, let's get started." He said, flashing me a grin.

He starts giving instructions while I mimic him behind. The students giggle.

"You think this is funny? These are knives!" He says, waving his arms, while I make a funny face behind him and try not to laugh.

"Tris-they think this funny. They-" he turns around and stops. I blush. "Sorry Eric." I say, laughing. He smiles at me, a real smile, not a smirk.

"We'll, back to the lesson," he says, standing behind me this time and handing me a knife. I throw it at the target without hesitation.

"Okay. You should grab 3 knives, and then position yourself in stance 2. To do stance 2 you put your feet shoulder length apart, and you know the rest." I say.

The class goes by fast, and I get up to get lunch.

"Hey guys," I say, sitting at my table with cake and a hamburger.

"Hey." They say. "Why were you helping Eric?" Four asked, sneering when he said Eric.

"He's my friend!" I said. "Yeah, well he doesn't seem very trustworthy!" He yelled at me.

"Who gave you the right to diss my friend?" I ask, aggravated now.

"I just don't think you should hang out with him." He said, staring at me.

"Well, too bad. We've been friends for 16 years, why stop now because of some uptight guy with a number for a name?" I ask. A crowd is forming around us.

"Fight, fight, fight." They chant.

"I'm not gonna fight my friend," Four says.

"We aren't friends. We never were." I say. I walk out of the room, leaving a silent Four in my wake.

PAGEBREAK


End file.
